percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Secret of a Queen
The Secret of a Queen The Gold embellished, tightly embroidered dress glided along the floor. The tiara, laced with sapphires and pearl beads and a golden base. The earrings drop like a golden spring from her ears touching the tip of her pale shoulders. The breeze from the slighly opened window. She glided down the torch-lit hallway being followed by handmaidens waiting to do her bidding. She was the Queen of England. The Marquess of Pembroke. She was still deeply affected by the inability to concieve a male hier for her husband, King Henry VIII. She was Anne Boleyn. The secretly adopted child of the 1st Earl of Wiltshire, Thomas Boleyn and the daughter of Lady Elizabeth Howard. Her real father was Kratos. The Greek God of Strength. She swiftly travelled through the corridor of her home, Hampton Court Palace. The Duke of Norfolk was requesting her and her husband's audience for a celebration of some sort. She never usually recognised the event, all she had to do was shake a hand and nod. That was the easy part. The lingering fact that she needed to sire a male heir for the king was one she was faced with. "Duke Howard" Henry said as the Duke entered and Anne stood to his right. "Your majesties, I bid a generous amount of thanks to host this celebration" the Duke said and bowed, followed by his wife Duchess Howard of Norfolk. A quite fetching woman. Anne kept a wary eye for Henry to see if he would glare at the Duchess, he contained himself. In the next hour, people passed the Throne Room and greeted the monarchs with gifts, fruit centrefolds, wooden carvings and even some jewels for the Queen. A set of Pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. The Queen accepted with immense gratitude. Her stomach felt odd. She told Henry she was feeling ill and he waved her off to go and rest. On her way back to her quaters she waved her ladies-in-waiting away. She knew she was pregnant, but an intuition said it wouldn't be a healthy pregnancy. She layed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Just as her eyes closed she was blinded by a white, heavenly light. In the light came a silhouette of a woman. Her face came into focus, she was truly beautiful, blond hair was straight but clipped with clips in the shape of cresent moons. She wore a flowing white gown and held a spear. "My child. You have certainly come far. But I am sorry to say, this is not your time for pregnancy. You must keep headstrong though. Tell your King and keep yourself virtuous until YOU feel it's right to get pregnant" the woman said. "Who...who are you?" Queen Anne asked loudly. "I am the guide of Childbirth, the maiden of the hunt. I am Artemis" Artemis said, turned and walked back towards the light. Anne woke in fear. She needed to be rid of this child. She got angry that this wasn't her time. She picked up one of Henry's swords and flung it at one of the suits of armours. It went sprawling through the air and crashed fifty feet down the corridor. - Months after losing her foetus. Anne was pregnant. At this moment, Henry and herself where in one of Richmond Hall's banquet halls, hosting a celebration in which Anne would announce her pregnancy. "Ladies, Lords and fellow people of the court" Henry said "My wife would wish to address you all" Henry finished and sat back in his throne. Anne rose. Her ruby-encrusted tiara glimmering in the candle-light, the ruby earrings with dangling pearl drops swaying freely. She spoke "My people, it gives me great pleasure as Queen of England and wife of his Majesty to say, I am bearing the heir to the Throne as we speak" she said and rubbed her stomach, the crowd clapped and cheered. Henry looked in awe as he rose, clapping, and bestowed a kiss on his wife's cheek. Anne was content and raised a goblet of water "To the Tudors! May the dynasty be fruitful and long-living!" she said and the court made an uproar in cheer. - That night Anne was visited by the same woman. The light was kinder and gentle. Anne spoke up "Please. Don't give me bad news!" Anne shouted. "Don't worry, I bear no misfortunate news. Tyche is giving you luck with this pregnancy" Artemis said and smiled. "Then why are you here, may I ask?" Anne asked loudly. "I'm here to give a proposition to you. Your child, is in fact a daughter" Artemis said softly. Anne's face looked heartbroken. "I wished to give the king an hier to his throne!" she said and wiped a tear from her face. "I will leave my blessing on the child" Artemis said and pressed her hand on Anne's stomach. "May you be a maiden of virtue and grace and not be a disgrace. Whatever the future holds. Know you will be remembered" Anne looked more content when Artemis said that. Anne bowed to the immortal goddess and Artemis bowed back. Then departed into the light. - Years later, after Anne Boleyn was beheaded for adultry, incest and treason against Henry. Their daughter, Elizabeth was declared a bastard. Years after. Henry's fifth wife, Catherine Howard was beheaded on similar terms. Lady Elizabeth vowed to be a Virgin Queen. And stayed true to this vow, staying unmarried and childless. Category:Ersason219 Category:One-shot